Use of U-shaped metal studs, such as those discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,056, for forming walls and frames for doorways in such walls are well known in the art. As is known in the art, such studs usually consist of a rear stud wall with first and second side stud walls extending substantially perpendicularly in a common direction from the rear stud wall along the length thereof with first and second stud flanges extending substantially perpendicularly inwardly from, respectively, the first and second side stud walls towards one another along the length of the side stud walls.
Typically, when using metal studs to connect other support structures, for example side support studs, at a predetermined distance from one another, an intermediate stud, generally defining the distance between the other support structures is connected therebetween. For example, to form a doorway frame with metal studs an intermediate stud, having the desired top width of the doorway frame is connected to first and second side metal studs, which define the vertical sides of the doorway frame. Specifically, a first crease or hinge is formed in the rear stud wall proximal a first longitudinal stud end of the intermediate stud by cutting inwardly through the first and second side stud walls and flanges to the rear stud wall, thus forming respective creases ends for a first crease extending perpendicular to the opposed lateral rear stud wall ends of the rear stud wall, i.e. the intersection between the side stud walls and the rear stud wall. A second crease or hinge is formed, at a predefined distance from the first crease, in the rear stud wall proximal a second longitudinal stud end of the intermediate stud in similar fashion. Thus an intermediate portion of the intermediate stud is formed between the creases, with first and second end portions extending from the creases to, respectively, the first and second stud ends. The predefined distance or length between the creases for the intermediate portion corresponds to the desired top width of the door frame extending between the side support studs. The end portions are then folded downwards and connected to the ends of the first and second side studs, for example by wedged insertion therein, to form the door frame.
Unfortunately, it is not uncommon, when cutting the intermediate stud to form the creases, to cut one or the other creases at an incorrect position. In such cases, the length of the intermediate portion defining the top width of the door frame between the vertical side support studs is incorrect. Further, it is quite common that, in cutting one or the other of the creases, when the first and second side stud walls and flanges are cut to form the creases, that the crease is not formed perpendicular to the rear wall ends. In such case, the crease is crooked which makes attachment to the side support studs cumbersome. Typically, when such errors occur, it is necessary to discard the intermediate stud and to cut the creases again in a new stud, which wastes time, money, and material.
Accordingly, there is a need for a guide cutting tool for a spacer for use in cutting metal studs.